


Patients is a Virtue

by CuriousJorgi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousJorgi/pseuds/CuriousJorgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is injured and needs physical therapy.  Steve is there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, yes I know the title has the word "patients" instead of "patience", that is on purpose since the story is about physical therapy and Tony is a patient. It is to be a play on words =^_^=
> 
> Second, this is based on the movie-verse because it has been many years since I have read a Marvel comic, and I did not have many Avengers comics growing up. I know characters will be OCC, especially in future chapters, and I apologize if that offends you. I go were my muse takes me. 
> 
> Reviews are most welcome! Also anything between ** means inner monologue, #### is for change of scene, and italic text means flashback. Thank you for reading.

Patients is a Virtue

Chapter 1

She walked down the hall, still wondering where she was and why she was here. It felt like the old bomber hanger that had been turned into offices on the base back home, only way more high tech. *And this guy screams soldier*, she thought, *or at least fed* Finally after what seemed like the fifteenth access code was enter, she was asked to sit in a conference room. The door reopened to a tall man with an eye patch. *Is it September 19? Am I missing international talk like a pirate day, wait that is talk like not dress like.*

"Thank you for coming to SHEILD headquarters. I am Directory Fury, and I could use your help with one of my team members," the gentleman's smooth baritone voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why do you need my help? I'm just an average citizen, and no offense this place screams top secret feds."

Fury chuckled. "That is because it is. Dr. Westcliff, I need your expertise treating a team member."

"But, I work with pediatrics."

"Exactly! Which means you have patience, and I need patience; however, you can also be firm and strict to get results. I need that too. This team member exemplifies spoiled brat, to be blunt. That is why I need you. You are the best in your field."

"I must say I am intrigued," her silver grey eyes sparkled mischievously. "I won't say yes or no until I've evaluated the patient, if that is okay?"

"Fine. You will be compensated for the eval and if you agree the treatments." Fury actually smiled. "This way to the gym and the patient. By the way, you will have everything you could possibly need or want in your state of the art gym and rehab facility."

*I bet from the looks of this place*

Again she was lead down numerous hallways and possibly further underground. Finally, after what felt like 20 minutes, they arrived at the gym, which held an attractive and well dressed red-haired woman in an expensive looking business suit and a handsome brunette man in a Black Sabbath t-shirt and expensive jeans. *OMG is that . . . .*

"Dr. Westcliff, meet your patient, Tony Stark," Fury said with a smirk.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs physical therapy and Steve has to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything between ** means inner monologue and #### indicates change of scene. Thank you for reading.

Patients is a Virtue

Chapter 2

*OMG my patient is Iron Man, shut the front door*

Her thoughts were interrupted by a polite voice, " Thank you so much for coming on such short notice, Dr. Westcliff. I'm Pepper Potts, Mr. Stark's assistant."

"More like my keeper," Tony mumbles.

"Anyway, we have been having a hard time keeping a therapist to evaluate Mr. Stark, and I know that you are highly recommended in your field."

"Thank you. As I told Director Fury, I am not necessarily taking on Mr. Stark as a patient until I have evaluated him."

"Can we all stop talking as if I'm not sitting right here?" Tony grumbled.

"Very well, Mr. Stark please tell me the nature of your injury and how it happened."

"First, Mr. Stark with my old man, so call me Tony," he gave her his most winning smile. "I've been told by two orthos that I severely sprained my left ankle and knee – patella I believe they said."

"Very well," she pulled out her laptop opened a form and typed for a few minutes. "And how did this injury occur?"

"Saving the world from alien invasion," Tony said nonchalantly.

"And precisely what were you doing during saving the world to injure you left lower extremity?"

Tony grinned, "Well I was flying, as Iron Man of course."

"Of course," she replied just as frankly as if Tony was talking about the weather, but with a hint of a smirk on her oval face.

Tony continued his monologue smiling, "When those damn aliens shot me down; luckily I was able to land but then there was an addable pop in my left knee since said alien hit me from the side. Hulk really needs to pay attention to where he throws his villains."

"When the alien hit you was in the inside or the outside of your left knee?" Dr. Westcliff asked like talking about alien invasions was not new to her.

"Outside."

"Did your knee buckle or just pop?"

"Popped and then more like bent forward, but I was in my suit and fighting to save New York, as well as the world, so I just kept fight not really thinking about it."

"Did you hurt your ankle at the same time?" Dr. Westcliff continued to type all of Tony's explanation.

Tony look thoughtful, "I didn't feel it but maybe."

"After you saved our city and the world, what did you do?"

Tony sighed and looked at the ceiling, he was getting bored of answering the same questions for what felt like the hundredth time. He could be in his lab finishing fixing his suit; but no Pepper instead he see a PT. "Returned home, removed my suit, and collapsed to the floor since my left leg wouldn't hold me."

"One of the team found him and contacted me," Pepper interrupted.

"That is good," Dr. Westcliff commented.

Tony laughed,"I freaked him out actually. Poor Cap looked like I was dying. That's when I noticed my ankle, basically my whole left leg was the size of a tree trunk -- very swollen."

####

Iron man landed at the tower and Jarvis started talking to Tony about the repairs need as the suit came off. Tony was in his lab and went to take a step forward, when pain shot through his left leg and he crumbled to the floor. He tried to stand but it he couldn't get his leg to cooperate. Tony crawled across the floor commando style to sit with his back against one of this lab tables.

*Damn, well this sucks* Tony thought.

"Hey Tony, we were going go get some food, do you want to join us?" Steve asked, looking around the lab to find Tony. "Tony?" Steve knew Tony would set to fixing the Iron Man suit before anything else, and then fix any of the other Avengers gear after that. Tony not being in his lab was odd, and it started to make Steve worry.

"Tony, are you here?" *Maybe he went to shower first then enter his genius as he calls it* Steve thought that was unlikely but hoped it was true, otherwise he had no clue where the man would be. "Jarvis did Tony go to his room?" 

"No Captain, he is here in the lab, behind the tables," the AI answered.

Steve walked around the table and saw Tony sitting on the floor with his head tilted back against the table, eyes closed. He was covered in dirt and other grim, as well as several cutes and bruises. Tony didn't look good, and if Steve was so worried he would be wondering how Iron Man could get so dirty in his suite. Steve rushed to Tony's side, "Tony wake up are you okay?"

Tony opened his eyes to look into a pair extremely worried baby blues. Tony tried to think of something witty to say when he accidentally moved his leg and hissed in pain instead.

"Oh, God, Tony are you? What is wrong, where do you hurt?" Steve's eyes roamed over his team mate, first to the arc reactor to make sure it was working right. *Looks like its normal glow, but how would I know if it isn't working right?* Steve continued to examine the other man, scared as hell that something was very wrong with Tony. *Please let it not be something serious, I don't know what I would....*

Steve's thoughts were interrupted. "I most look like hell for you to say 'Oh, God'," Tony attempted to laugh but end up hissing since Steve was removing is left shoe.

"Tony, I'm sorry I know that hurts but if I don't get your shoe of it will cut off circulation. Your leg is very swollen. Jarvis, please call Miss Potts and tell her I need her down here to help with getting Tony to a doctor. No, Tony, don't even try to argue, this isn't something Bruce can fix here in the lab if you broke anything, especially if the break is complex...."

Tony interrupted Steve again, "Steve, I am a genius I know that a complex fracture could lead to bone chips that you don't want just floating around in my body on their own. I just don't want to cause Pep more reason to worry, and I hate doctors," Tony trailed off grumbling like a child.

Steve smiled, "Well I will go with you and make sure Miss Potts doesn't lecture you until you are fixed up."

"How many times have I told you to call me Pepper, Steve?" Pepper asked as she walked into the lab with Bruce behind her. "And you are lucky Steve found you, Tony because I would not be hold back on my lecture, as Steve so put it." Pepper bent down next to Tony, "I will, however, wait until you have seen a doctor and we find out what is wrong. Bruce will be helping get you to the hospital just to be on the safe side, no arguments."

Tony just glared at everyone until Steve gentle picked him up and walked him to the car behind Pepper, who was on the phone to SHIELD’s medical department. Steve and Bruce were talking about his leg and how Steve found him; but all Tony thought about was how Steve was carrying like he might break and how he much he liked it.

####

Tony was pulled back to the present by Dr. Westcliff asking, "Tony, did you get X-rays or an MRI?"

"Both, SHIELD had all the diagnostic tests needed done with the top two orthopedists. No tears seen in the knee or ankle, no breaks either. Sever bruising and swelling though."

"Very well, now that I know the mechanism of injury, I need to do my own tests. This will be the fun part, well for me not you, for that I apologize up front," Dr. Westclilff said with her first kind smile of the meeting.

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next part chapter in the works, and I hope to have it up in a day or two. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Patients is a Virtue

Chapter 3

Dr. Westcliff pulled out some instruments from her bag that held her laptop earlier. "First, I'm going to take range of motion your left knee and ankle compared to your right, which will be your norm. Then I'm going to test your strength compared to your right. I will also be doing some test, special testing in my field, to make sure there is no laxity in the ligaments or tendons; as well as, possible minor tears that the MRI did not pick up. With my findings I will then set up a plan of care for your treatments and what you will need to do at home. Also if I could get a copy of your X-ray and MRI results I that would help me with your plan of care."

Fury answered, "I can get you those records by the end of this meeting."

"Excellent. Tony do you consent to me continuing the evaluation" replied to Dr. Westcliff as she moved over to Tony.

"Do I have a choice?" grumbled Tony.

*He really is like a spoiled child* "Yes, Tony, you do have a choice: it is your leg and ultimately your decision. In my professional opinion, continuing the eval and getting treatment will help you heal quicker; as well as, help prevent similar injuries. Since you are a man of science, I would gladly give you the statistics for the recurrence of sprains if you do not receive physical therapy. Whether I am to treat you or someone else that is up to you." She often found giving her children a choice and letting them think they were in control, even thinking somethings were their ideas, they would do as she asked. She hoped this was true for Tony Stark as well.

And it did. "Very well, let's continue. I will be looking up those studies and statistics, as well as your qualifications."

"Of course. Now, Tony please bend your left knee as far as you can." Dr. Wescliff proceeded to take range of motion and strength measurements in both of Tony's legs. She then went on to do special testing for the tendons, ligaments, and meniscus in his left leg. 

Tony did all that she asked but complained about how he need too get back to the his lab and this is taking too long and it is boring. He even tried winning the good doctor over with flirting; which she just ignored with a roll of her eyes and kept with her tests.

"Well, Tony good news is it does not seem that you have too much laxity in tendons and ligament; however, you are very limited in your range motion and strength due to the swelling most likely. I was unable to test the integrity of your meniscus in your left knee because the test was too painful at this time. If you consent to listen to me and do as I tell you, I would address decreasing the swelling first and start treatment to day. But I tell you this Tony, I do not take kindly to people not listening to me and not following the home exercise program. I'm strict but I am fair; and I can get you back to your precious lab and back saving the world in three to four weeks depending on your compliance and if you come two or three times a week," Dr. Westcliff stated as she placed her tools back into her bag.

"Three to four weeks but...but I...I need to be in my lab. I...I can't do this for four weeks without my lab. I will die, and I need to fix my suit, and test it. I....," Tony rambled on.

"Mister Stark," Dr. Westcliff calmly but firmly interrupted. "I am not saying you won't be in your lab before then. I'm saying that you will be back to your previous shape, maybe even stronger in three or four weeks; back to your normal balance, back to walking without crutches, no swelling, no pain, able to save the world from anymore alien invasion. And it won't all be boring for you like today," she added with a genuine smile.

Tony stopped his rant and sat sulking. "Fine, you can treat me." *She is lucky that she has a smile like Steve's, or she would be out of work* Tony was so unhappy and tired, he did not realize he was think about a certain blond super-soldier.

Pepper and Fury looked at each other shocked and amazed. Finally someone had gotten through to the great Tony Stark and he consented to let her treat him. This Dr. Westcliff obviously was the best in her field.

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse has run away with me. I promise more of Steve and Tony in the next chapter. As always, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Patients is a Virtue

Chapter 4

Since Tony consented to let Dr. Westcliff treat him, she continued with the treatment. "Tony, I assume that you understand the whole concept of RICE."

"Yes, it's rest, ice, compression, elevation," Tony sighed.

"Tony, I understand this is boring and I promise I am almost done here. I'm just want to educate you on what I want you to do at home; RICE and some gentle range of motion to help get rid of the swelling. Then while you rest, I will finish up your plan of care, if Director Fury can get me the X-ray and MRI results." When Tony seemed to stop pouting, she continued, "I will need you to follow RICE; as well as do ankle circles, ankle pumps, and writing the alphabet with your left foot."

"Sounds simple enough I can do that. But resting and elevating maybe hard with having to work in my lab...."

Dr. Westcliff interrupted him, "Miss Potts, is there anyone that can be around to make sure Tony follows his home exercise program?"

“I'm sure the others, as well as myself, can make Tony do what you need. He will comply so that he can get better," Pepper shot Tony a look stating he will listen or else.

"Thank you, Miss Potts. And thank you for getting these results to me Director Fury, now I can finish up the plan of care. Tony, I normally would use ultrasound and electro-stimulation to help with the inflammation and pain but with your arc reactor I don't think that would be a good idea. I assume it runs on some sort of electromagnetic force and electricity would interact with it."

"Yes, it does run on electromagnetic force."

"Well, then if you understand what I want you to do at home, I will give you some ice and elevate your left leg. Then, in fifteen minutes when the ice comes off I will show you how I want you to wrap your ankle and knee for compression to help with support and decrease swelling."

Tony nodded that he understood. Dr. Westcliff elevated Tony's leg on some pillows and placed cold packs on his ankle and knee. She then proceeded to read over his test results from the X-ray and MRI, and type up his plan of care. Tony pulled out his phone and continued to surf the web.

After a few minutes Tony mumbled, "She was right, Pep, that if you don't have physical therapy more likely to re-sprain your ankle or knee. It gives the statistics related to athletes and everyday people. Hey Doc, you can now add superhero to that list," Tony smirked. He continued to read.

Dr. Westcliff finished up the evaluation and plan of care. She was talking to Fury about printing out a copy for SHIELD's files, as well as getting Pepper a copy for her and Tony; when Tony yelled, "You work with kids!"

"Yes, Tony, I am a pediatric physical therapist. I specialize in orthopedics with young athletes; as well as, children with neuromuscular issues, behavioral issues like oppositional defiance disorder, autism, and sensory issues."

"But, I am not a kid! I am an adult! I am a genus! I am mother fucking Tony Stark!" Tony yelled trying to get up.

Dr. Westcliff calmly walked over politely stopping Tony from getting up and furthering injuring his left leg. "You forgot billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist," she smirked. "Tony, I know you're not a child. I know that you're an adult, and a million times smarter than anyone I have ever treated, or myself. And I will talk to you like an adult. I will try not to treat you like I do my children; however, if you have a problem with this, you can get another therapist. You don't have to work with me," she said all this calmly while settling Tony back onto the bed.

"Then I want a different therapist. I want the best orthopedic based therapist for adult," Tony stated ending the discussion.

"Very well. Here's a copy of the evaluation. Any therapist can follow it. They can alter the plan of care, but you won't have to be evaluated again; meaning, you won't have to go through all these tests again. Your new therapist can start with just your treatment." Dr. Westcliff remained calm and polite. "You're done with the ice, so I will show you how to wrap your ankle and knee for compression. At least you will have some things to do until you find a therapist to start your treatment. It was great pleasure meeting you, Tony. I wish you the best of luck in your treatment and recuperating," she said with a smile.

*That is the same smile Cap gives me when he's upset. Or disappointed in me. I hate when he gives me that look. And he would… Why am I think of Cap. She is not Cap. She works with kids and I am an adult. I'm finding highly qualified adult orthopedic physical therapist. She not a guilt trip me into letting her treatment me.*

While Tony was battling with his inner monologue, Dr. Westcliff had finished wrapping his ankle and knee and was standing next him holding out his crutches. "You're free to go Tony, you're all done."

Tony looked up, pulled from his thoughts. He stood up and took the crutches. "Thank you," and walked out without another word, still confuse about what had just happened.

"I'm very sorry, Dr. Westcliff, for this happening. He can be overemotional and...."

"There is no need to apologize, Miss Potts," she said with a gentle smile. "I understand that it was hard for an adult to work with someone that only works with children and most of my patients are under the age of ten. I have few teenagers but most under ten. I am no stranger to temper tantrums," she continued with a laugh.

"Dr. Westcliff, you will be compensated for this visit. I thought you would've been the best to work with him. I also apologize," stated Fury.

"Director Fury there is no need to apologize. It is what it is. That is why there are many different therapists for many different populations and patients." Dr. Westcliff packed up her laptop and followed them out. *It would have been a nice challenge to work with the infamous Tony Stark. I would have liked that challenge and battle of whits that would have come about. Plus, how often do you get to help out someone you admire and is your hero.*

####

"How is your therapy evaluation, Stark?" Clint asked from where he was teaching Steve how to play Mario Cart.

Tony didn't answer. "Tony?" Steve asked as he saw the billionaire hobbling off the elevator.

"It was awful and I don't want to talk about. If you need me, I'm down my lab." Tony got back on the elevator and punched the button to the lab.

Steve looked puzzled and a little worried. He got up from the couch and walked to the elevators, following Tony down his lab. Clint shrugged and switched to play Call of Duty: Black Ops. "Come out, come out zombies. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to shoot you in your fucking heads."

Steve walked into the lab, noting that the Tony had to be upset not to bother locking anyone out like he usually does. "What happened? Why are you so upset? Should you be standing up and working on fixing your suit?"

"Look Cap, I don't want to talk about. You're not my boss or keeper. You're just a teammate; so when we're not in the field, I don't have to listen to you," Tony growled.

"Tony please come and sit down, talk to me. I'm worried about you. You are my best friend here and I want you to get better."

Tony sighed and looked over at Steve. *Damn he's giving me those sweet, innocent, puppy dog eyes that say I will fix everything because I'm a super soldier, Captain America. Well, can't let down my hero.*

Tony allowed Steve to walk him over to the couch and sit him down. Steve sat down next to him placing Tony's injured leg up into his lap, "Please tell me what happened to Tony."

Tony sighed knowing that when Steve was this sweet, he could not possibly stay mad or denying Steve anything.

TBC?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really sure how the arc reactor works, but I know you don't use electric-stimulation on people with pacemakers, so I figure you don't with arc reactors, lol. I also like the idea of Clint enjoying video games as a form of relaxation between missions. Also I thought Mario Cart would be a game Steve would like since it is not violent, unless you play with my friends. I see Clint being more into Call of Duty or Halo type games, but I can't see Steve playing those, and since my friends like Black Ops Zombies that is what he is playing.


	5. Chapter 5

Patients is a Virtue

Chapter 5

"Dr. Westcliff, the therapist SHEILD got to treat me, is a pediatric physical therapist. She works with kids. And I am not a kid," Tony pouted.

Steve tried not to chuckle. *But you sure can act like one.* "Besides Dr. Westcliff working with children typically, how was your evaluation? You made it longer than any other evaluation."

Tony really thought about this. He did make it through a whole therapy visit without storming out, well until the end. And without insulting the therapist about the waste of time or the stupidity of the therapist. Again until the end. *But I didn’t call her stupid. I just insulted her because of the pedi thing and the fact I'm an adult.* Tony didn't want to answer Steve. 

"Well, was it that bad? Or did Miss Potts and Directory Fury finally make you sit through an evaluation?" Steve knew that Pepper and Fury had threatened to force Tony to sit through a physical therapy if they had to physically restrain him.

After several minutes Tony answered Steve, "It went well and she treated me nicely. She didn't seem to care that I was Tony Stark, and treated me like a normal patient. It was boring in fact. But still Fury should have known. All he said is she is the best."

“Tony, just because she works with children doesn’t mean she is not one of the best in her field. And if she did not freak out that you are Tony Stark or Iron Man, or start treating you differently because of that, maybe you should continue letting her treat you. Then you leg will get better faster and you can go back to tinkering around in you lab.”

“I don’t tinker! I create genius things that save the world and help the team!” Tony groused.

Steve smiled at Tony, a shy little smile. “What I meant is that you can get back to your normal routine if you let her treat you. And if you want I can come with you to make sure that she treats you like the genius you are.” Steve was looking down at Tony’s leg in his lap by the time he was done; a faint pink was noticeable on his checks.

*Cap coming with me to therapy. I could get him to eat lunch with me before or after, just the two of us. Like a date. Well not a date because Cap is straight, but I man can dream* “Fine Cap you win, I will let Pep know that I will allow Dr. Westcliff to continue my treatment, on the condition that you go with me and we get lunch before or after.”

Steve grinned at Tony. “Thanks Tony, I know you are doing this for me, and to stop me from worrying. But it means a lot that you will go.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now can I get back to fixing my suit?”

“Are you supposed to be standing on your leg?” Steve asked knowingly.

“Fine, then can you get my tablet so JARVIS and I can go over what will need to be repaired on the suit?” Tony huffed and pouted.

*Cute . . . . Wait what? I did not just think Tony was cute.* Steve shock his head, but stood up to get what Tony need from the tables. “Before I give these to you, I have conditions.”

*Great he is in full Captain America I am your leader you will listen to me mode* “They are?”

“You will rest and elevate your leg as long as Dr. Westcliff says you need too. You will do whatever exercises she tells you to at home without complaints. And I will stay with you when you are not in your bedroom sleeping to make sure you don’t disobey.”

“Even the bathroom?” Tony drawled giving Steve his best come hither stare.

Steve turned bright red, “Not the bathroom Tony, unless JARVIS says you are making a new suit in there. Then I will drag you out.”

*Kinky. I may have to try that.* “Promises, promises Cap. Fine, I agree if that will make you let me work.”

Steve handed over Tony’s things, then settled Tony’s leg back over his lap while Tony work. He didn’t notice the blush on Tony’s face; since he was busy calling Pepper to tell her that Tony agreed to continue therapy with Dr. Westcliff.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than planned. I have already started the next one and hope to have it proofed soon. Reviews are always appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

Patients is a Virtue  
Chapter 6

Dr. Westcliff was surprised that Tony agreed to let her keep treating him. That was until she walked into the gym for their first treatment together and saw Steve. *So Captain America is the reason he agreed. Interesting* “Hello, Tony. I am glad you agreed to continue to let me help with your recovery.” She then turned to Steve and extended her hand in greeting, “Hello, I am Dr. Westcliff, Miss Potts informed me that he would be having a friend attend his treatments with him from now on.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Steve.” He shook her hand in a firm shake before continuing, “I will be making sure Tony listens and continues with what he needs to do at home.”

“Great, and so everyone can be on first name basis, please call me Ophelia, that goes for you too Tony. I hate being call doctor when I am not lecturing. Shall we get started?”

*Oh call me Ophelia. Stop flirting with my Cap.* Tony didn’t say anything just nodded his consent since he was fuming think of the PT flirting with Steve.

The treatment went well: review of his current home exercises, add new range of motion and strength exercises, explain what to keep up at home to Steve and Tony, and ice at the end.

“Any questions?” Ophelia asked with a smile.

“I think we go it, right Tony?” Steve replied.

Again Tony just nodded.

“Steve, can you step out of the room for a minute while I talk to Tony while he is on ice?”

“Um, sure, I guess.” Steve looked over at Tony unsure. Tony nodded that it was ok, and Steve got up. “I will just be outside if you need me.” He said it more for Tony’s sake, incase the good doctor tried anything.

Once the door closed behind Steve, Ophelia looked over at Tony. “Are you sure you want this Tony. You talked to me more during the eval. In fact you haven’t said one word today; just went through the motions. I am happy you agreed to keep up with PT, but I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

Tony looked at her, really looked at her. Her grey eyes were worried. She generally wanted what was best for him, he could see it in her eyes. *Damn why can’t I hate you? Why do you have to have such open eyes that say exactly what you feel, like Cap? Well, I can’t say it is because I think you want in my friends pants, and you can’t because those are my pants to get into. Wait what? Damn, I do want in those pants and not just that, I want Steve to really like me, like relationship like me and I don’t do realationships.* Tony sighed. “I am fine. I am still getting over the whole working with kids thing.”

Ophelia laughed, “Tony, I have worked with adults too. My first job was in an outpatient clinic that was for all ages, but it was mostly adults. I just have always liked working with kiddos, and I love challenge and fulfillment I get with it too. I am sure you looked up my credentials, and know what skills I have. I mean it if you want someone else, an adult ortho PT, I can give you great recommendations. But I must say, you will be the biggest challenge I have yet, so I would miss that.”

“What do you mean?” Tony was worried by her last statement but intrigued.

“Well first, we both know you will be the most intelligent person I will ever work with. That can be a challenge in itself; not just from the intimidation stand point, but from the how to I keep you interested stand point. Also, you will be the closest thing to an elite athlete I will get to work with, not to mention my only super hero. I will use skills that I would never get to use otherwise, but have always wanted to try out since school. And lastly, I would love to help you get those rippling pectorals that go by the name of Steve to be your boyfriend.”

Tony’s head jerk up a look of shock all over his face. “What?”

“Oh Tony, did I read you wrong, I am so sorry, just the way you looked at him when he wasn’t looking I just assumed. I am so very sorry!”

*Damn am I that bad* “Is it that obvious?” Tony whispered.

“I don’t think he knows, if that is what you are worried about. I happen to be more observant than most people. I need to be in my field since I treat babies and other non-verbal patients.”

“You really want to see me date Steve? Don’t you want to date Steve?” Tony said, and it came out a little more miffed than he planned.

Ophelia almost feel off the stool she was sitting on from laughter.

“What is so funny about that? Steve the best specimen of a man out there. You would be lucky to date him.” Tony was truly pissed that she would laugh at him.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Ophelia answered, “I am sorry again Tony. It isn’t that I don’t think Steve is handsome or not a good man. Just like I think you are handsome and a good man, behind all that snark. I just don’t like men. Now if your assistant happens to be free or you could introduce me to Black Widow, then we can talk about my dating habits.” Ophelia smirked at Tony who sat staring at her with his mouth open.

Tony was floored. *Well that explains why my flirting didn’t work the first meeting* Tony finally smiled, a true smile not his public smile. “Well now that I wasn’t expecting Dr. Westcliff. Let’s make a deal. You fix my leg and help me get Steve, and I will help you get Pep or Widow on a date.”

“I would love that Mr. Stark,” Ophelia stated with a true smile of her own.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I didn’t know where I was going with this chapter and then wham, the ending hit me. I apologize for all the run on sentences, but they were need in the inner monologues for how the characters were feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is short, but I wanted reviews before I continued to see if people would like more. Please review, thanks! Also I have no beta so please forgive grammar errors and typos. I will edit if need based on reviews.


End file.
